Lost And Now Found
by Little-Del-Rey
Summary: "The things we lose always have a way of coming back to us," I read that in a book once, Riley left me. Everyone does, you get used to feeling this empty. A story of friendship, romance and protection told in Ellie's perspective. Rated M for violence and sexual moments later on.
1. Chapter 1

"You're, you're so ignorant Ellie!" It was as if the walls were shaking, the young girls dormitory full of anger and pain. "You just don't care! Its my decision, not yours." The way she growled whilst she spoke proved the fact that she was annoyed.

"Oh, for fucks sake Riley. You're the one who wants to run off with some bumble-bee group and save the World." I shouted back.

"Would you mind? Keep your fucking voice down Ellie!" Riley whispered yet her tone still full of hatred. "And for your information, its Fire-flies not Bumblebees."

"Same difference," I grumbled.

"You know what? Fuck you Ellie." Riley screamed, before slinging her backpack over her shoulder and storming off, out of the room.

It was like it was just yesterday that Riley left.

Its been what? Forty seven days since she left, its not like I've been counting. I'm not even going to lie, I miss her. I lie on the bottom set bunk bed with my headphones in as I listen to the music from my Walkman. I smile to myself, Riley always said I had shit music taste. Oh please. The sounds of gun-fire keeps me awake, its more than likely that the Soldiers found a group of Fire-flies. My mind flashes back to Riley, I wonder if she's still alive, why do I even care? I'm sure Riley still hates me. The firing stops and I'm allowed to fall into a well welcomed sleep.

"Hey Ellie, what you got in your pocket? A picture of Riley?" One of the older boys in the school laughed, teasing me in a way I did not like. Everyone knew Riley disappeared, but only Ellie knew the complete truth.

"Shut the fuck up Joe." I hissed, looking up at him. He was taller and heavier than me and he totally had an advantage on me.

"So, I was wondering; did you and Riley ever have some hot lesbian action?" Joe teased even more.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"What if I am?"

"I'll fuck you up." I growled.

"Check out little Ellie," He spat, his tone full of disgust as he extended his arms, pushing me hard. "The new girl wants a fight."

"Sure as fuck I do."

"Go on Joe, beat that little bitch to the kirb." Voices shouted from behind.

"You want to fight?" Joe growled.

I shrugged, "sure, why not?"

The first punch he threw was quick and hard, catching me off guard and hitting me in the side of my cheek. I stumbled before regaining my balance and throwing a solid punch into his abdomen. He doubled over in withering pain, stunned. My chance to attack, I walk over to where he's crouched and grab his hair, kneeing him repeatedly in the face.

"You ever fucking bring Riley into this again, I'll kill you. Got it?"

I go to kick him in the stomach when someone grasps hold of my wrist tightly, pulling me back. I turn around, cursing.

"Get the fuck off me." I scream.

I stare up at the large male figure dressed in the military uniform, Sergeant Doyle. The man who runs the safe-base for children like me, I instantly stop fighting and slump to the floor.

"Ellie, my office." He stares at Joseph who still is crumpled on the floor, wincing in pain. Sergeant Doyle stares at me. "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ellie," He starts.

"Before you yell at me, or kick me out of this stupid school. Hear me out," I argue back.

He holds up his hand, silencing me.

"What you did to Joseph was simply disgusting,"

"But I can explain." I wince.

"I'm sure you can Ellie, and I am just as sure that Joe deserved what he got. But you must understand Ellie, I can't keep making excuses for you, you're on your last strike here. If you're kicked out..."

"I won't ever be allowed back, I know. I'll end up dead, or worse." I grumble, shuffling my hands in my lap uncomfortably.

"You will return to your dorm, you will go without anything to eat tonight. Are we clear Ellie?" He asks, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes." I grunt bluntly.

"Yes what?"

I sigh. "Yes Sir,"

I get up to leave and just as my hand reaches the doorknob.

"And Ellie?"

I turn to face Sergeant Doyle and look at him, staring into his old time-worn grey eyes.

"You hurt Joseph pretty well, well done; you'd make a fine Solider."

I nod and leave, feeling pleased with myself. It makes a first, I've never been praised for beating someone up.

I walk through the long thin winding corridors that lead up to the dorms as I hear a group of children talking, I press my body tightly up against the wall; listening.

"You hear about what happened to Joseph Reed?" A voice whispers, a boys voice by the sound it.

"Who?"

"You know? The tall, fat one? The one who acts like he's a King." The voice answers.

"The one who took my dinner money last week?" A younger voice squeals.

"Yeah, him. Well he ain't worth shit." Someone grumbles.

"Got beat up by some girl," The voice pauses before adding. "Three years younger than him."

"Ellie, right? Riley's friend?"

"Yeah. I think so."

I walk past the group of about seven or eight children, huddled together in the corridor. They stare at me some with admiration, some with disgust. I push my dorm door open and enter. At least I'm making a name for myself, yeah Ellie, in all the wrong ways.

My bed is warm, as I'm cocooned in the thin blankets. I soon fall asleep, leaving the day behind me.

"Nggggggh," A voice growled.

Something pins me down and bites my neck, not hard almost playfully. Still I react, pushing the body off me, sending it flying across the room. I get up, grabbing the knife from underneath my pillow.

"You going to kill me?" A familiar voice whispers.

I switch on my dormitory light and I gasp.

"Riley? What? What the hell are you doing here?" I struggle to speak.

"Came to see you." Riley smiles.

"And you think you can just turn up here in the middle of the night?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be stood here if I couldn't." "Riley..."

"Wanna know what I've been doing?" Riley asks, rolling on her heels.

"Fine, what have you been doing in the months you've been gone?" I ask sarcastically.

She pulls out a silver dog tag from underneath her shirt, I recognise the symbol. The firefly sign.

"No fucking way."

"Yes way, I, Riley Abel became a firefly."

"You should go, if the Soldiers even find you here with me." I whisper.

"Chill out Ellie, there are no Soldiers on the perimeter or even patrolling the building." Riley smiles, like she's the smartest girl in existence.

"Why did you come here tonight? The last time I've seen was when you told me to fuck off." I ask gently.

"I wanted to show you something, I wanted to see you." Riley pulls me in closer, holding me close to her own body.

I push her away. "I'll get my coat, but if I get caught Riley."

"Oh please, when have we ever gotten caught?" She smiles shyly as she exits the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Wait and see, you're inpatient." Riley moans.

An old mall, now completely taken over by the power of Mother Nature. Vines and trees grow and thrive, its always been mine and Riley's favourite hang-out. We're not meant to be here, of course. But you can't tell teenagers what to do.

"How's school?" Riley asks, our shoulders brushing together as we walk.

"Shit, Sergeant Doyle said I'd make a good Solider though." I answer.

"Soldiers kill Fireflies Ellie," Riley whispers.

"I.. I know,"

"We lost a lot of our men last week, these Soldiers; they, they fucking ambushed us." Riley snarls. "I hate them."

I decide its best not to answer, to not provoke Riley.

"Anyway, I have something for you." Riley says after a while of walking through the mall, she crouches down; swinging her backpack off her shoulders.

"Here," She smiles, shoving the gift into my hands.

I look down, a tiny silver basic locket. I fumble, trying to open it. Riley laughs and helps.

"You're worthless, here; like this." In a single attempt she opens the locket.

Inside is a picture of us both, the two of us in our room, that must have been last year; when I was only thirteen.

"You still have this picture?" I whisper.

"I'd never let it go." Riley replies, kicking the debris with her shoe.

I walk over to Riley and stand up on tip-toe, kissing her on the cheek and for a second, it doesn't feel forced at all.

"Come on, better hurry up." Riley instructs.

"You still got that Walkman you always lug around with you?" Riley asks, stopping in an old wrecked store.

"Always,"

"Give it here," She says.

Without questioning her I pull it out off my backpack and hand it to her.

She laughs to herself then stares at me, helping me up off the dirty floor.

"You still got shit music taste?"

I playfully punch her in the shoulder.

We walk for a little while longer, exchanging jokes, talking about how Riley nearly got herself shot for stealing two water guns, Riley tells me how beautiful the outside World is, the real World. Not the city that's patrolled by the Soldiers, the countryside and the forests.

"Ellie, we need to talk." Riley whispers, stopping again.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask happily, staring at the locket.

"They asked me to leave."

"What? Who did?"

"The...The fire-flies; they want to resign me to another city." Riley admits.

"Sure, we'll see each other again; right?"

When Riley doesn't answer I finally realise what this all means.

"Ellie, before you get mad..." Riley starts.

"We won't ever see each-other after this, will we?" I whisper.

Riley shakes her head. "I...I don't know."

"Quit it with the bullshit Riley! Why did you bring me here? Why don't we just say our goodbyes here and now and let that be it?" I scream.

"Ellie... Please, just stay with me a while longer."

"Do you love me or something?" I shout, my eyes tearing up.

"I.. I don't know."

"You want a way out? Here I'm giving it to you. Go."

Without an answer Riley turns on her heel and leaves the room, entering another store that's attached to the other.

"Oh for fucks sake Riley," I grunt, following her.

"You hate me Solider girl?" Riley snaps.

"Hey, you don't get to be pissed off at me."

"Listen I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. I should have told you sooner."

"No, this is what you've wanted for what? Years now, I said it like an asshole back there but, I think you should go." I try to be cute but it doesn't work.

"You think so? Because I'll miss you." Riley smiles.

"Don't go, please, oh I'll be so miserable without you." I mock, teasing her."

Riley punches me in the arm playfully. "What's in this Walkman anyway?" Riley asks, completely off subject.

"That music tape you gave me."

She laughs. "You really will be miserable without me. Now come on."

We reach an old electronic music store and Riley pushes the door shut before taking my hand and dragging me to where she wants me. She awkwardly plugs my Walkman into to what I think is a stereo and that's when the whole shop fills with music, the music I love.

"No fucking way, this is so cool." I shout, trying to be heard over the loudness.

Riley smiles, before she starts dancing; she grabs my hand, forcing me to dance with her. We dance stupidly around the room before I stop, my heart feels heavy and my stomach feels as if there is something stuck inside of it.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Riley asks, stopping.

I take a deep breath and look at her. "Don't go,"

She stares at me for a few seconds with her big green glossy eyes, before she pulls off the dog tag necklace from around her neck, throwing it onto the floor. An acceptance to my wish. My mind takes over as I rush forward and kiss her deeply but quickly. And I find myself regretting not savouring the moment.

"Sorry," I whisper shyly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Riley smiles, kissing me again.

It would have been perfect but just as our lips separated, screeches filled the room. Infected. A runner comes charging at us and just as it reaches Riley she shots him dead.

"Riley!" I screech, my voice breaking with fear.

"Ellie, run."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ellie, this way Ellie." Riley shouts, slamming doors and pushing boxes over as we run.

My feet stumble upon everything and I nearly trip three or four times but Riley was always there to pick me back up.

"Here, I think there may be a window in this room."

She barricades the metal double door behind us and boosts me up onto an old abandoned scaffolding, I grab on; and pull myself up.

"Okay, give me your hand Riley; I'll pull you up." I shout.

She gives me her hand, soft and smooth. And I struggle, trying to pull her up. The door crashes open as a horde of infected come charging in, in fright I drop Riley. She immediately gets up, pulling the silver pistol from her pockets; fighting off the infected, she takes out all but three. That scramble over her, taking her to the ground.

"Ellie, Ellie help!" She screams.

I jump down from the scaffolding, rolling as I do so. And immediately use the small knife to stab one of the infected in the head, repeatedly in a fast motion. Its messy and the blood covers me. I jump onto the next zombie, pulling it off Riley. She gets up, fighting one on her own. I penetrate the runners head with my knife and rush over to Riley, who's stood over the dead corpse. She collapses to the ground, head in hands.

"What's wrong? We're such a great team. Did you see that? Did you see us?" I ask, my voice full of excitement.

"Ellie..."

"You seriously don't still want to leave still, right?" I giggle.

"Ellie..."

"Together, we're indestructible." I blush.

"Ellie, Ellie; your arm."

I stare down at my bloody arm.

"No, no, no, no." I whisper, wiping the blood away. There, almost imprinted on my skin is a bite. My eyes enlarge with fear as I stare at Riley.

"Don't worry," She holds up her hand, exposing a bite on the inside of her palm.

"What are we gonna do?" I cry.

"We have two options, one; we can take the easy way out. Or two, we fight, we make this the best last few hours we have together. Be all poetic and lose our minds together." Riley whispers, taking my hand in her own.

"I like that idea," I wipe my tears with a bloody hand, blood smudged on my face.

"Hey, hey now; don't cry." Riley comforts.

She takes my face in her hands and kisses me, long and passionate. Her lips clashing against my own.

"And for the record? Back in the mall? When you asked if I loved you?" She kisses me again. "I do,"

She kisses me again and I kiss her back. I regret nothing.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Riley whispers, she takes my hand and we walk back through the mall to retrieve our backpacks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Riley? You feeling okay?" I ask, sat next to the girl I admittedly have feelings for.

She coughs, her throat rasping for air. "About as good as I'm gonna get, what about you?" She replies, staring at the bite on my fore-arm.

Just what? An hour ago? We were having fun, acting how teens are meant to act like. And now? We're both bitten and slowly dying. Riley, the girl I have just admitted feelings for is going to die and I will be forced to go with her through that. We will both turn hopefully at the same time, else one of us will end up ripping apart the other.

"I'm good," I answer bluntly.

We sit in silence, our hands entangled for what seems like hours.

"Riley, you're sweating." I whisper, placing my hand against her forehead.

I unzip my backpack and take out a small bottle of water, pouring half its contents on my jacket sleeve, placing my sleeve against Riley's boiling head.

"There, that should cool you down." I hand her the bottle. "Take little sips,"

"You, you don't feel ill?" Riley stutters.

"My arm hurts a little," I say, shaking my arm to prove my point.

"Ellie,"

"Yeah?"

"When I was with the fire-flies, Marlene; she, she knew who you were." She coughs.

"What?" I ask, puzzled. Maybe its the virus attacking her system.

"She told me she knew your Mum, that ever since she died she's been trying to look out for you." Riley gasps, bending over to throw up at my feet.

"What was my Mum's name?" I growl, only I know this answer; its something I told no-one not even Riley.

"Anna, Marlene said she was very beautiful." Riley touches my cheek. "I guess that's where you get it from."

Riley coughs up her own blood, it sticking to the corners of her mouth as her eyes flutter shut.

"Riley, Riley? Don't you dare fucking leave me."

Her eyes open.

"My gun... You have to shoot me before I turn, okay?" Riley cries.

"You're not going to turn." I say sharply.

"Ellie, I... I can't fight this."

"You can, I promise you can."

"I'm going to go to sleep now, kill me before I wake up; okay?" Riley whispers, struggling to keep eye contact.

"No," I begin crying, my eyesight beginning to blur.

"I... I love you Brick Master."


End file.
